Data deduplication, or data duplication elimination, refers to the reduction of redundant data in a memory device to thereby reduce capacity cost of the memory device. In data deduplication, a data object/item (e.g., a data file) is partitioned into one or more lines/chunks/blocks of data. By associating a plurality of the blocks of data consisting of identical data with a single stored block of data, duplicate copies of the blocks of data may be reduced or eliminated by a computer memory, thereby reducing the overall amount of redundant copies of data in the memory device. The reduction of redundant copies of data may increase read latency and memory bandwidth, and may potentially result in power savings.
Accordingly, if duplicated copies of data can be reduced to a single copy of the data, the overall available capacity of the memory device is increased while using the same amount of physical resources. Because the resultant economization of the memory device allows for a reduction in a data rewrite count, and because write requests for duplicated blocks of data that are already stored in the memory may be discarded, a life span of a memory device that implements data deduplication can be prolonged by effectively increasing write endurance.
Conventional methods of data deduplication may use in-memory deduplication technology, whereby a deduplication engine is integrated with a CPU or memory controller (MC) in a CPU-centric approach. Such methods typically implement a deduplicated cache (DDC) that operates with the memory controller to enable the CPU processor's awareness of duplicates, and to attempt to serve deduplicated memory operations (e.g., content lookups, reference count updates, etc.) according to control of the memory controller. Methods of deduplication may also implement a direct translation buffer (DTB), which is a cache for caching translation lines to improve data reads by removing translation fetch from a critical path, and which may be similar to a lookaside buffer.
Deduplication has most commonly been used for hard drives. However, there is interest in providing for fine grain deduplication in the area of volatile memory, such as dynamic random-access memory (DRAM).
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.